Peppa and the Apple Cider
This is a fanmade continuation of Peppa and the Apple Juice. Sadly not very cracktastic. Suzy : So... Erhm... Peppa, do you want something? Peppa : Well... Do you happen to have some Apple Juice? Suzy : I don't. Peppa : Darn it. I'm gonna go out. Suzy : Wait, Don't Go! I do have some... Uh... Apple Cider! Peppa : Meh. Alright, fine. (Suzy and Peppa go to Suzy's fridge) Suzy : *Opens Fridge, and it reveals to be a door to a swimming pool of Apple Cider* (2001 A Space Odyssey music starts playing) Peppa : *Gasps* The Holy Pork is that? Suzy : My personal pool of Apple Cider. exactly 7302 Gallons of pure cider. Peppa : What are you gonna do with all of that cider? Suzy : I dunno. Swim in it? Peppa : Heck yes. (Peppa and Suzy Dive into the pool) Peppa : Hey Suzy! Don't you think we should have put on some swimwear? Suzy : Nein, das wäre nur ruinieren die Erfahrung, Peppa. (No. That would just ruin the experience, Peppa.) Peppa : When did you learn how to speak German? Suzy : Was meinst du? Ich spreche kein Deutsch. Ich spreche Englisch! (What do you mean? I don't speak german. I speak English!) Peppa : Uhm... No... You are speaking German. Suzy : Peppa, wollen Sie mir einen Streich zu ziehen? Sie sind, oder? (Peppa, are you trying to pull a prank on me? You are, right?) Peppa : No! I mean it! Μπορείτε μιλούν γερμανικά! (You are speaking German!) Suzy : Oh, this must be a side effect from swimming in the Apple Cider! Peppa : Τώρα μιλάτε κανονικά και πάλι. (Now you are speaking normally again.) Suzy : Ikr Peppa : But Seriously, Side effects from Apple cider? What kind of apple cider is this even- (15 Robot sharks appear out of the cider) Peppa & Suzy : AAAARRRGGHHH! Shark no. 3 : We are many. You are two. We will destroy you. (Peppa and Suzy Swim away) Shark no. 7 : Think you are faster than us? You are incorrect. (Sharks fuse together, making one big shark) Peppa : WAT Suzy : Peppa, jump out of the water! They are sharks, so they cannot harm us if we are not in water! (Both Peppa and Suzy jump up from the water) Mega Robo Shark : Think You Can Escape from us? (Robo Shark turns into a helicopter with gun eyes) Peppa : AW COME ON! (Peppa and Suzy Run away) Peppa : Quick! Seal the door! (Suzy seals the fridge) Peppa : Phew! I hope we are safe now! Suzy : Me too. Peppa : But I never got to taste any cider! Suzy : Don't worry, My arms are Cider cannons. Peppa : Really? Suzy : Duh. Of course. Peppa : Let's go prank people by shooting cider at them! Suzy : I know. But Peppa, grab my leg. Peppa : k (Peppa grabs Suzy's leg) (Suzy grows a propeller out of her head, and they start flying away) THE END Category:Peppa and the